everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Scalex
Drake Scalex is the adopted son of the Dragon of the North from the fairy tale of the same name. Just like the destructive reputation of his father, Drake is the exact same with a more defiant and carefree persona that comes off as too obnoxious to others. Being so short-tempered, Drake is capable of getting into many arguments and physical fights that tend to cause way too much destruction than what he expects. Drake is not a dragon anymore, but he is still in possession of the dragon blood in him. With this, he has the abilities in his body to breathe and create excessive amounts of flames, hence why he is considered so disastrous when getting into fights. Of course, this delinquent is not just pure evil; he also has positive qualities such as having high optimism towards many things and being very skilled in socialisation which is very handy in life. Picking alignments seemed to be a complete pain in the ass for Drake. Wise people would choose whichever side they felt comfortable with, but an idiotic free-spirit like Drake would choose depending on whoever the main representative of each side were. He disliked both of them, so he decided to go Neutral - away from the idea of destiny and into his own fantasy of exploring the wildest parts of the world. Character Personality Angry and delinquent are usually the words used by others to describe Drake. These words are accurate but they do not completely define him. As many students are already aware, this absolute hot-head has a very short-temper that can easily be triggered with just a small insult. But it has to be an insult he can understand; otherwise his blunt ass wouldn’t get it. He has a bad habit of starting, or getting into many fights that usually lead to things breaking or getting destroyed around him, and also another telling off from Headmaster Grimm. Not every fight ends with mass destruction, but Drake has been involved in a few that do. And he doesn’t always commit violence just for the sake of violence either; he likes to compare styles of combat and strengths with his peers for enjoyment. Drake is not always as reckless with his fighting skills as others would expect; there are occasions where he would think strategically and devise cunning tactics in his mind, right on the spot. Strategic thinking may seem like something Drake would dislike, but he actually takes a liking to the physical and sporty side of it. But you can’t completely define someone with their tendency of losing their temper and what they like - this greatly applies to the character of Drake. Not only is he easily angered, but he is a natural free-spirit which explains the shortness of his temper - it is also not wrong to blame this upon the negligence he received from his adoptive father as well. Does Drake even care if a stranger gets hurt with some words and maybe with just a few bruises? No, he does what he wants and has unknowingly established this throughout the school. Being so reckless and loud, Drake is an absolute annoying piece of trash when you start on his bad side, especially if you’re someone who is the exact opposite of his bad qualities. I would not advise talking to Drake if you favour those who listen - he has the attention span of a goldfish. Continuing on with his free-spirit, this guy is very fond of the outside world and is willing to travel the entire globe. His carefree attitude lets him dream about achieving the craziest things that a little fairy-tale couldn’t do, like visiting every undiscovered place on the map. This passion of exploring was also mainly gained from Bernadine, his idol and the woman who had raised him throughout his entire childhood. There are also many types of free-spirits in the world and Drake happens to be the lively one. Despite knowing that others dislike him for his rebellious acts, Drake loves to have a little chat with his fellow students now and then. It’s not like he’d have a full conversation with them or even befriend them, but that is possible if the person he is talking to is able to satisfy and entertain him. However, his peppiness may be too much to handle for some which leads to a quick departure from the conversation. Drake’s liveliness seems to be the life of his personality. He may not like a certain subject, but he has the energy to try and make himself satisfied and interested; on the other hand, it may not work if it’s something incredibly boring. Yes, there are times where his power runs out, and moments where Drake is completely dull and just moody in general and that requires energy from his friends to fix. Or he just wants to sleep. Overall, this type of liveliness is a source of energy that creates a jumpy and excited personality which can either be loved or despised. He may seem like a strong extrovert due to his confidence in socialising, but that does not necessarily mean he enjoys the fun of socialising. Drake is in the middle of extrovert and ambivert, but stands closer to the extroverts. Like many people, Drake is likely to be more productive when surrounded by his friends rather than with anyone else. Any close friend would easily consider his mindset to be surprisingly optimistic and full of uplifting thoughts that seem to overpower his negative ones. Drake is not the type of person to hate on someone forever since he usually forgets about it the next day, but unless anyone has done something awfully irritating to him, he would most likely continue the feud. He may go crazy with his death wishes during angry mode, but there is no way Drake would genuinely wish something useless like death upon someone. Anything that could get a living spirit foolishly killed (like smoking etc.) is despised by him. Putting his negative qualities aside, Drake genuinely has an affectionate and humorous heart which is not always noticed by the public; however it is by his close friends as this side of him seems to be consistent around them. He is smiley, amusing and so entertaining to be around. Any friend of Drake would know that he is literally just a positive sunshine that may have the downfall of transforming into the red giant whenever he gets maddened. Hobbies and Interests Drake’s set of interests are mostly very sporty and include physical aspects of things. As many know from his rebellious experiences, Drake enjoys fighting and the rush of adrenaline he receives from experiencing an intense battle of skill and mind. Of course, Drake does not fight just for the sake of violence, he enjoys the testing of one and another’s physical strength and overall balance of mind. Things that require thought may seem like a bore to Drake, but he does show interest when it is used in sports and fitness. Another big interest that is found in Drake’s character is his passion for adventures and his yearn to explore the dangerous parts of the land. Like the woman who raised him, he relishes the feeling of experience and getting to venture the undiscovered depths of the world. He doesn’t care where he goes; he just wants to feel amazing by not staying in the same damn place forever. This hobby/interest is pretty strong as it began during his childhood years; he would explore the forest he lived in, enter caves and climb trees that he would fall from. Those bruises and cuts weren’t really a big deal to him back then, and he’s grown to accept himself getting hurt all the time as running and jumping around was something he did on a daily. Drake loves the outside world, so he aims to leave school grounds as much as possible like during late evenings or just any time of day in general. Sometimes, Drake could be completely tired of everything and ditch lessons to satisfy his own feeling of boredom. Other than his main hobbies, Drake is either seen doing fucked up shit with his mates or binge-eating in the canteen because he sure does love food. Sleeping is another thing he does whenever there’s no time to do fun and jumpy things; he’s a messy ass sleeper too who snores really damn loud. Appearance Despite being the heir to the destiny of a dragon, Drake looks completely human-like. Originally, Drake was a dragon and never wished to change, but his foolishness caused him to get ambushed and transformed. However, he still possesses a few features that can still classify him as a dragon. Drake is a lean character who stands at approximately 6 foot and has skin that is a tawny-beige in colour. His face is identified as oval-shaped due to having a larger forehead, prominent cheeks and a facial structure that tapers towards the chin. He has lizard-like, almond eyes and softly-arched eyebrows that are exceptionally bushy and just make him look even more pissed than he usually is. A healed scar is visible across his left-eye; this was gained from the ambush that he was involved in back in his childhood years. His hair is spiky mess that naturally points to his right. It was once a dark, burgundy colour but due to students calling him a relative to Rogue, Drake obviously took it the offensive way and got mad enough to dye his hair completely dirty-blonde. Sometimes, his roots appear burgundy since he doesn’t always remember to re-dye his roots. Abilities Dragon senses - As he was once a dragon, Drake still has remaining organs that help him continue as a human-dragon. He feels things that are completely different to humans; his sense of smell is extra strong, and his reaction time stays profoundly high. He also has unique physical features like his lizard-like iris and strangely shaped teeth that humans can’t relate to. Fire - Not only has he kept the senses of a dragon, but also the offensive abilities of a dragon. Drake’s lungs remain dragon-like which enables him to breathe fire and with his excessive amounts of training, Drake’s fire-breathing is able to range from a simple flame to a harmful flamethrower. As well as his lungs, Drake has the ability to ignite himself/or any part of his body on fire. This required training, but it was intelligently taught by Bernadine throughout his younger years and has greatly helped him now to become a complete pain in the ass for the school authorities. Fairy Tale How the story goes Main article: The Dragon of the North How does Drake come into it? Originally being a neglected dragon egg in the forests, the North Dragon had took the egg and made him into his own son for the sake of continuing the legacy. The Dragon is supposed to find an heir before its death, so one had to be found before the end of the previous generation’s story, and the cycle would continue. He had planned to raise him into the son he wanted before he was later slaughtered, but of course not everything can go to plan. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Backstory TBA Relationships Family Father - With Drake’s biological parents being unknown, we are just going to talk about his adoptive dragon father a.k.a the Dragon of the North. He was like every stereotypical villainous father; controlling, evil, tactical but just a little less of those qualities. He acted like his son was his everything, and Drake really was his everything because he was the next him. It’s wild how a parent who hatched and taught their son everything about his destiny would ruthlessly neglect everything with no feelings left behind. Drake’s father despised humans and when his son returned to him looking like one, he wasn’t tolerating it. The Dragon will always be remembered by Drake but not as a positive and loving figure like all fathers should be. Bernadine - After the disappearance of Drake’s adoptive father, he was taken in by a totally irrelevant woman named, Bernadine. This was seen as an act of kindness and fondness; without this warm heart, Drake could have just been left in the forests forever. As an old woman who has acted like nothing but a mother figure towards her adoptive son, Bernadine is seen as a perfect idol in Drake’s eyes. In his younger days, Bernadine would take him out on adventures and tour him around her favourite parts of the forest that they lived in. Drake strives to be as stout-hearted, considerate and talented as his new mother. His passion for adventures and fighting generated from Bernadine’s own hobbies; again, the same applies for his positive mindset that was built with the help of Bernadine’s high-quality catering throughout Drake’s life. Her motivational and morally-correct words had enriched Drake’s mentality and the consistency of those statements had caused him to remember and believe every single word, despite his tendency to forget. Overall, Bernadine is the focal point of Drake’s life and he deeply appreciates the existence of a heart like hers. There is no doubt that he would enter numerous stages of sadness if Bernadine had disappeared from Drake’s life in any shape or form. Roommate Charles "Rogue" Radnor - These two haven't been roommates for that long yet, therefore you can't consider them to be very close. They were situated into the same room together after the brawl Drake had with his previous roommate. In this present day, Drake and Rogue are quite nice to each other which is a major difference to what they used to be. You could say the two looked quite similar which resulted in oblivious people to call them related; Drake received many of these “are you related to Rogue?” questions that eventually got on his damn nerves. He was pissed enough to dye his hair into the dirty-blonde he has now. Now they look different, right? It seemed to work, the questions died down after that. They didn’t talk much and even if they tried, it ended with Drake dropping a random insult on the other. Despite their similarities, these roommates are the complete opposites of each other and literally fit the red-oni, blue-oni TV trope. Looking at the positive points to these opposing traits, Rogue has a capability of handling Drake’s continuous outbursts of anger which improves their connection, as Rogue would not retaliate and that would slow down Drake’s tendencies to lash out on him. As time went on, the two realised another difference between each other, which was their levels of intelligence. It wasn't a secret that Drake was an academically failing student and he sure needed help. And the person who offered to help was no one other than Rogue. Drake was reluctant at first, but he decided to accept the offer because Tabby wanted it to happen so bad. Of course, the tutoring lessons gradually began ending with friendly conversations rather than actual tutoring. And with that, they just became closer. Currently, the two roommates are pretty friendly and soft with each other. Drake has been able to show his ‘nice’ side towards Rogue and the result of seeing each other almost every day had allowed Drake to strengthen his fondness for the other. He's even started to call him 'Charlie' now. At times when Drake isn’t leaving school grounds, they would spend time together watching movies or talking about nonsense. They would sometimes go outside for lunch, shopping or the gymnasium just to train together – Tabby calls these ‘dates’ but Drake laughs it off. Overall, these two are lucky to become roommates as they have decent chemistry and are both satisfied with each other’s company. Best Friends Forever After Jamil Starkey - TBA Alto Lute - TBA Friends Eira Gwyn - TBA Acquaintances TBA Enemies/Dislikes Corvid Dolorous - TBA Romance Romance is really not a topic that Drake focuses on, mainly because he hasn’t had time to fully understand the concept and importance of romance. But of course, not everyone needs romance. He was not raised with heteronormatives in his surroundings, so Drake would fully accept the concept of LGBTQ+ if mentioned in any conversation. Signs of interest are his behaviour changing from its usual self to complete foolishness and showing excessive amounts of sentiment towards the person he feels attracted to. Charles "Rogue" Radnor - Drake's roommate seemed to have caught feelings for him. He took ages to realise, but it was no doubt that Rogue was extremely subtle about it. Instead, Eira (a friend of Rogue's) had to blurt it out for him. Drake never made a fuss out of it and brushed it off in the beginning. He'd say "I wouldn't like my roommate!", yet he wouldn't stop from growing closer to him and leading him on either. You could say he's quite chill with this situation at the moment, but things could get frustrating for Drake and he could eventually burst with anger. Pets Tabby - Talking tigers are surprisingly not everywhere in the land of Ever After, and Tabby happens to be one. He had been with this pet ever since it was a young kitten, back when Drake was just a pre-teen. Two minutes in and Drake had already established Tabby as his best friend forever. The title stayed and is still surviving at this current day. Despite being a pet, Tabby acts like the owner of his own owner as his mind is set out to be logical and smart, unlike Drake’s straight-forward, easy brain. His sarcastic tongue and witty attitude was bound to annoy Drake, and it has, but it was never enough to genuinely break their bond. This big cat has always been Drake’s biggest help and probably his life saviour for homework (which he decides not to finish in the end), special dates and planning specific things - he is basically amazing with reminders. But other than that, Tabby and Drake are like partners in crime. If Tabby was in danger, Drake would risk it all just to save him; if Drake was in danger, Tabby would do absolutely nothing because his smartass would probably get someone powerful to save him instead. He’s just a mere tiger who can barely do anything, right? The tiger may shout snarky and irritating comments, and the dumbass owner may just increase his dumbassery every second, but there’s no doubt that the two get along incredibly well throughout their long, comfortable conversations and inside jokes that were never even funny in the first place. They can either act like goofy idiots together, or just the complete opposites of each other which would obviously confuse other students that come across their friendship. Theme Songs * Wonders (The Script) - 'Cause I don't wanna go through the gates of heaven thinking what we might have missed / Don't wanna waste another day we're given 'cause we're scared of taking risks / Let's see the eight world wonders / Before we're six feet under, oh / Do everything we always talked about / Mark them off the bucket list / Go to Rome, standin' on / Climb a mountain in Nepal / Land in China, walk the wall / We gon' do it all / Dance in Rio in the sun / Head to Vegas for the fun / Do the things we never done, we never done / We never done, we never done / We never done As mentioned before, Drake lives for the experience. All he wants to do is travel the world and not take consideration as to how difficult it would be. * Unstoppable (The Score) - We can be heroes everywhere we go / We can have all that we ever want / Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies / Standing on top like a champion / Keep your silver, give me that gold / You'll remember when I say / We can be heroes everywhere we go / Keeping us down is impossible / 'Cause we're unstoppable * I Don't Care (Fall Out Boy) - Say my name and his in the same breath / I dare you to say they taste the same / Let the leaves fall off in the summer / And let December glow in flames / Erase myself and let go / Start it over again in Mexico / These friends, they don't love you / They just love the hotel suites, now / I don't care what you think as long as it's about me / The best of us can find happiness in misery / Said, / I don't care what you think as long as it's about me / The best of us can find happiness in misery This showcases the narcissism and anger in Drake. * Fool Like Me (Cobra Starship) - Your daddy always said you should stay away from / A fool like me, a fool like me / And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me / That bitch hangs up on me / Yeah I know / That I'm a grown ass man / Who still acts like an idiot No one can really be fond of a 'bad' person like Drake. Trivia * Drake's birthday is on November 25 which makes him a Sagittarius. ** His moon sign is Cancer and his ascendant sign is Aries. ** His is birthstone a citrine or a topaz. * He is strongly against smoking because you could fall into addiction and gradually harm yourself in the progress. * His hair is naturally a dark burgundy colour. It was dyed blonde as he didn't want to be mistaken as Rogue's relative. Gallery Drake Scalex.png|fullbody art DrakeScalex.png|previous art... damn i used to have a weird art style DrakeScalexFArt.png|by Rudino! Chibi Drake.jpg|first sketches of drake drake and tabby.jpg|drake and tabby sketch drogue holdin hands.png|some drogue for valentine's day lol Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Dragons Category:SPOWNGE